


Crescendo

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, DJ AU, M/M, NSFW, Puzzleshipping, Yugi's a DJ and Atem's hopeless, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: Atem's reluctantly dragged out to Mana's favourite club when she has nobody else to go with, and settles in for an uncomfortable evening nursing a drink.His mind is changed when the DJ known as the King of Games steps on stage.---------------------Modern AU oneshot out of nowhere, inspired by some of my fave electronica music. Was supposed to be shameless smut but turned to shameless smut WITH fluff and plot.Enjoy!





	Crescendo

The club was packed, the lights bright with neon colors pulsing along to the beat. It felt like everyone had brought their own 100-pack of glow sticks themselves, and enthusiastically wore every stick on their arms and necks.

In comparison, Atem felt very drab.

“You didn’t tell me it was rave night.” He hissed into Mana’s ear, who was currently sipping at some colorful concoction with a paper umbrella in it at his side. It looked sickeningly sweet - Atem was a little jealous.

“It’s not.” She grinned around her straw. “It’s called ‘Game Night’ - the main DJ up tonight loves these kind of things himself, so naturally his fans mimicked him.” She had a modest two glow sticks around her wrist, but her bright outfit with short shorts made up for it.

Atem merely hummed. “Looks like everyone here is a fan, then,” he mused as he looked over the crowd. The dance floor wasn’t super packed yet, but that was to be expected. The main show was yet to start, the club only playing some pre-set mix of stereotypical dance songs.

“Possibly. Probably. He’s got quite the following online too. If he did his own shows he’d probably sell out, but he prefers to stick to smaller venues, I think.” Mana said, shrugging.

Atem eyed her over his shoulder. “You sure do know a lot about this guy.” he said suspiciously.

Mana grinned impishly at him. “Hey, I like what I like. You’ll like the King’s music too, even if it’s not your usual taste.”

Atem pursed his lips. He was to be the judge of that - the cramped, humid atmosphere of the club was already making him antsy. “The only reason I’m with you - at a club of all places -  is because somehow, mysteriously, nobody else was available to go out with you tonight. And I refuse to let you club alone,” he said, before pausing. “Wait. ‘King’?”

“King, short for King of Games. That’s his DJ handle.” Mana said, taking a long sip of her drink. “Should give you a bit of an insight to the kind of music he makes.”

Atem squinted his eyes at her, about to open his mouth to comment, when a sudden sharp whistle came from the dance floor.

All heads turned to the DJ podium, where the lighting had shifted, pausing in its multicolored flickering to a slow pulse of blue to purple. Someone walked out of the darkness, backlit by the bright LED screen. You couldn’t see any features aside from the silhouette, but it in of itself was striking, a head of ridiculously spiky hair obvious to see.

The person paused, raising one hand and waving it enthusiastically, and Atem jumped when the crowd let out an excited scream, people pouring out of the shadows to crowd as close to the podium as possible.

“Show’s about to start!” Mana said excitedly, Atem barely able to hear her now over the excited chittering of the dance crowd. He turned to her in time to watch her down the last of her drink in one gulp, slam the glass down onto the bar counter behind her, and dive onto the dance floor.

“Mana! -- “ he was left standing alone by the bar, one hand outstretched, but his friend was gone, melted into the fluorescent pulsing mass that was now the club’s dance crowd.

He sighed sourly. As long as she had her cellphone on her, there wasn’t much he could do now. He disliked crowds as a rule, and the thought of shoving his way through the mob  unless it was absolutely necessary made him shudder.

The music was shifting softly, generic pop songs being tuned out to a more pleasant beat, stirring without being too much all at once. Atem looked back to the podium, watching as the DJ was making some last minute adjustments to the setup before them. A spotlight had been lit over the podium, casting heavy shadows down directly onto the person.

His hair was made even more outstanding, brilliant violet tips melting to black while golden bangs swayed with his movement. It made Atem frown, bringing a hand up to fiddle with his own platinum blonde bangs. He wasn’t aware his hairstyle was being copied, not that he terribly minded.

The DJ’s features were still swathed in darkness as he faced downwards, glowsticks jostling on his wrists as he finished up his tweaking. With a flourish he pressed a few last buttons, and the music started climbing, beat picking up and pulsing across the dance floor.

Atem tilted his head, little notes filtering through the beat, sounding suspiciously like ones he’d heard in some of his favourite video games. He put two and two together - seemed like this DJ appreciated the 8-bit generation and other similar genres.

Atem had heard of such music, but had never really thought of someone using it outside of straight up making it for games, though it didn’t seem too far fetched.

He found himself tapping his foot along to the beat, his head bobbing a little as the crowd began dancing along as well, getting more excited as the DJ’s intro kept climbing.

Atem didn’t really go for this kind of music - favoring more the instrumental and orchestral type to listen to privately - but he could certainly appreciate it, unable to help himself getting dragged along with the crowd’s enthusiasm.

The music reached an all time high, and just as Atem was beginning to wonder if the DJ was ever going to finish the intro, they finally looked up at the crowd.

Atem sucked in a breath.

The DJ had the most brilliant set of violet eyes he had ever seen, clear as day even across the club and dramatically lit by the spotlight. His features were open and youthful, a infectious grin splashed across his face.

The King of Games pumped his fist up, and the beat finally dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

Atem had been glad to make it to this night’s show. He’d been barely able to squeeze out of some overtime at work before the King of Games’ set had started, and had rushed to the club with only minutes to spare.

Atem didn’t go clubbing. He really didn’t. He didn’t enjoy the atmosphere, or the type of people that congregated at such events.

He was only here for the music. Or, if he was actually truthful to himself, the DJ.

The King of Games had proved to be a most enjoyable performer. He didn’t just play his music, he gave it life on stage. The whole show was mesmerizing, the expert use of lights and effects synced to the beat and throb of the music as the DJ bobbed along, hardly able to keep himself still and his hands on the soundboard as the music seemed to flow from his very veins.

Atem had never seen such a performance, one he could just tell was absolutely genuine. There was no faking the enjoyment the King of Games got out of his music, and the grin he had when he got good feedback from the crowd was infectious.

Tonight was no different, the crowd practically throwing themselves over each other in excitement. No new songs had been debuted tonight, but nobody seemed to really care from the appreciative send off they gave the DJ as he finished up his set, sweat shimmering on his brow under the stage lights as he waved good night to the crowd.

Atem watched the DJ until he disappeared behind stage, and set to finish off his (non-alcoholic, he was driving) drink before heading home for the night. He’d taken no more than a sip from his glass when with a thunk someone sat on the barstool beside his.

“I thought you said you didn’t really care for this kind of music.”

Atem stared down at his glass, absolutely refusing to look at his best friend slash cousin. He didn’t have to look at Mana to know she was propped up on the bar beside him, chin in her hands and with the most wide, sly and all-knowing grin plastered across her face.

“I don’t, normally. It’s just nice to listen to… something different now and then.” He said to the ice cubes in his drink.

“Ah-huh.” was all Mana said, but he knew this wasn’t the end of it.

At least this was the only time she had caught him, for it was actually his fourth time at the club on Game Night.

“You - you didn’t say you were going out tonight.” he accused, but he knew it was weak, especially when he saw Mana roll her eyes dramatically out of the corner of his vision.

“I wasn’t aware I had to let you know where I was at all times. You’re not my keeper, and I came here with friends tonight, Mister Overprotective and Deflective.” She said, and Atem had to struggle from choking on his drink at being called out.

He could only grumble under his breath as Mana kept cheekily grinning at him, Atem avoiding any and all eye contact from her as he scanned the shadows off to one side of the club’s stage.

Atem wasn’t used to being out so late, as one naturally early to bed and early to rise, but lately he felt the struggle to keep awake was worth it.

Particularly when he had learned that every other week after the King of Games’ set, he would set up a small stand where you could purchase albums from him directly.

Atem sat at the bar hanging back a bit, watching the initial mob rush over to the King’s stand where he had just finished setting up his wares. Girls with far too little clothing and far too much glitter on their body fawned over the DJ and his merchandise, but the King took it all in stride, his showman’s smile never fading or flickering. There were other types of people too, people actually interested in the albums and his music, and the King seemed to take special pleasure in dealing with them, signing a few albums here and there when prompted and acting humble each time.

Atem managed to shoo off a still-grinning Mana from his arm, telling her to go get one last drink and check in with her friends before they headed home for the night. She only demanded that he at least buy her one of the King’s latest albums as proof he wasn’t a ‘weenie’, which Atem relented to the challenge as she hopped off.

He’d had yet to buy something himself from the King, unable to actually approach but only hovering nearby. Atem had never considered himself a shy man, but as he watched the King smile at yet another fan brightly, Atem found his usual well of courage was completely dry.

He eventually bolstered himself enough to walk forward when the rush of fans had trickled down, and the King was actually starting to wrap up his stand. It took a moment, the King facing away from Atem as he was packing something into boxes, but Atem eventually cleared his throat.

“Ah, sorry!” Came the bright voice, and Atem felt his throat clench when the King finally turned, smiling at him apologetically. “Didn’t see you there, I’m just finishing up for the night. Can I help…”

The DJ trailed off, his smile dimming and almost fading as he finally focused on Atem. Atem shuffled awkwardly, feeling like something heavy had dropped into his stomach. He’d never seen the King’s smile fade this way, even when dealing with unsavory fans.

A few silent, tense moments passed, before the King finally seemed to realize he was staring and shook himself as he blinked. “Er, sorry! Sorry, I just… nice hairstyle. First time I’ve seen someone try to emulate mine.” He said, ducking his head as he pointed to Atem’s own.

Atem stiffened, self-consciously reaching up to rearrange his bangs. “And who says I’m emulating you? It could be you’re emulating me and didn’t even know it till now.” Atem found himself saying, biting down on his sassy tongue when the words finally registered in his head.

The King went bug-eyed for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Atem thought it was one of the most pleasant things he’d ever heard.

“Dang, you’ve got me there!” The King grinned wildly, and Atem’s stomach went from feeling like a rock to feeling like it was floating somewhere in the stratosphere. “So, person whose hairstyle I’ve copied, how can I help you?”

Atem fumbled for words momentarily. “I’m, uh, interested in your music.” he said dumbly, but the DJ only smiled more.

“Well I’m glad you’re interested! Can I then interest you further with one of my albums?” he said, motioning to the stacks he still had on the table. They’d been fairly picked over, but there was still a good handful on display.

“... Which is your latest one?” Atem asked, brain functioning enough at least to remember what Mana had asked him of, and watched as the King’s dainty and glowstick clad hand picked one out with a flourish and presented it to him.

“And just for you, as a first-time buyer, here’s one of my personal favourite albums, free of charge.” The King said, and Atem floundered when the DJ picked up another plastic-wrapped album and placed both in his hands.

“I can’t - how - “

“I’d recognize that hairstyle for sure, if I’d seen it before.” The King smiled cheekily, and Atem felt his own cheeks warm.

“I can’t take this for free, please, I want to pay for both.” Atem pushed, but the King held up his hand, shaking his head.

“No, I insist. It’s the least I can do for a new fan.” He said, and Atem melted under his violet gaze.

In the end, Atem wandered away with both albums, and a pamphlet of all of the King’s next scheduled shows along with all his social media accounts.

“Hope to see you again!” The King yelled out, waving enthusiastically behind him, and Atem couldn’t help but wave back shyly in return.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe I have a crush.” Atem said miserably.

Mana, for all her worth, was doing her best to hide her shit-eating smile behind a throw pillow, hair cascading across the floor as she sat upside down on his couch.

“You’ve had crushes before. Remember Seto?” she said, voice muffled, but Atem glared at her all the same.

“I’ve had infatuations, yes. But this is - this is a whole other level,” he groaned, sinking deeper into his plush armchair. “I feel like a teenager, fawning over someone to this extent. I keep half expecting myself to seek out photos of him to plaster onto my bedroom wall.”

“There’s an Instagram photo album of some pics from his latest show - “ Mana started, groping blindly across to the coffee table in front of her for her phone, but stopped, giggling when Atem chucked another throw pillow at her.

“Don’t enable me! I didn’t call you here to enable me, I called you here to help me!” he scowled, plopping back down from where he had risen.

“I  _ am _ helping! Enabling my cousin with his first-ever crush is absolutely helping, specially when it gets you so - like this!” She said, waving her hand in empty air at his general direction.

Atem groaned again, knowing what she meant. In the background the King’s album was softly playing, the songs having quickly become apparent in Atem’s daily life. Where orchestrals and calming lulls had once played, now was the upbeat electronica that the DJ created. Atem had yet to buy another album of the King’s, having gotten particularly attached to the one album the King said was his current favourite.

Atem did find himself enjoying the music, truly. But what he enjoyed most was the person that created said music, the handcrafted notes reminding Atem of the man that had so suddenly claimed his heart.

And he’d barely even said three sentences to the man.

“This crush is going to go nowhere. I may as well try to get rid of it.” Atem moped, and Mana startled.

“Why the heck do you say that?!” she cried, borderline scolding.

“Because I’m nothing but one of a thousand fans of his. Probably every other person that goes to his shows has a crush on him. There’s nothing special about me. I don’t even know if I’m his type.” He said, rubbing his face with one hand.

“There’s always a chance! You just gotta get to know the guy. There’s no point in giving up already!” Mana said, squirming around on the couch till she was upright once again, brown locks in a tizzy as she frowned at him.

“Mana, be reasonable. Even if I went up to him and did something as boring and unimaginative as gave him my number, he gets phone numbers from every girl that stops by his booth at the end of his shows. I know - I’ve seen them. I’d just be another one of those forgettable people and I don’t… want to be.” Atem said sadly.

Mana huffed, leaning on the couch’s armrest. “Atem, you gotta at least try. Otherwise you’ll just be sitting here moping about what-ifs and if-onlys!”

Atem only hummed in response, looking away from her when his phone vibrated on the side table near his chair. He picked up the phone automatically, thumbing down to view the notifications.

His eyes widened minutely when he read the text, opening the notification further.

“What is it?” Mana asked, suddenly at his shoulder. She’d grown up around him - she knew the signs when he was intrigued.

Atem didn’t reply right away, reading and re-reading the text on the screen to make sure he had read it right.

He’d followed the King’s social media accounts days ago, not usually one for much of that but having the bare minimum to keep in contact with friends. The King’s Twitter was one such account.

“The - the King’s going to be making a sudden surprise performance tonight - one of the DJ’s in this set had to drop out suddenly and they brought him in as a last-minute replacement.” he said, squinting a little.

It’s odd. The King’s never done a last-minute show like this before.

He looked up at Mana, who had been squishing her face beside his to rubberneck at his phone.

“Well?! What are you doing, just sitting here?! You’re gonna go to that show!” she said, all but yanking him out of his chair with that surprising strength she hid.

He sputtered as he swayed, steadying on his feet. “Mana! The show’s not for another three hours!”

Mana was already around the corner and down the hall, banging his bedroom door open.

“That gives us plenty of time to decide what you’re wearing!” she said brightly.

Atem groaned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The club was packed, but it obviously wasn’t the usual crowd Atem was used to. There were a lot more black leather clad people, studded collars and dark eyeliner galore.

It gave Atem high school flashbacks. He shuddered, finding his usual spot at the corner of the bar blessedly vacant as he set up camp.

There was still some minutes till the King’s set, the last notes of the previous one ringing in the air as the crowd dispersed a bit, people heading to their tables and friends to cool down from the dance session. This had most definitely not been Atem’s type of music, much more bass and gritty notes thudding through the air as he had pulled up to the club. He was glad he had wisely decided to wait out till the King’s set was up rather than try to weather the previous DJ.

As Atem was scanning the crowd idly, he caught a flash of colored hair out of the corner of his eye, and was stunned to see the King standing just to the side of the stage, in front of the door leading backstage.

Unused to seeing the man not behind his DJ podium or the plastic table holding his merchandise, Atem took in the sight.

The King was dressed differently than his usual set, quite differently. Gone was the brighter colored, easy to move in clothing. He looked much more at home with the current crowd, ripped black skinny jeans that looked like they had gone through a blender that hugged his slender legs down into leather studded combat boots. His black tank had slipped off one shoulder, his fingerless gloves highlighted his elegant hands, and the silver cuffs on his wrists brought it all together. The studded belts he was wearing were most definitely not to keep his pants up, and when he shifted Atem caught a glimpse of a black choker around his neck.

Atem swallowed dryly.

The King seemed to be talking to someone just out of sight behind the backstage door, and Atem saw a flash of blonde hair as the person clasped their hands together and bowed in what seemed to be a frantically thankful motion. The King only waved the person off, smiling a little sheepishly but seemed to be more bemused with the other person’s antics.

The King turned, and for the most brilliant second, Atem thought that their eyes met.

But then the DJ was disappearing behind the backstage door, and Atem was left alone with his drink.

Mana hadn’t been able to come because of her part-time job, partially disappointing but Atem was somewhat glad. While he could have used the company, he could very gladly do without her jeering and ‘encouragement’ in the same breath. He loved her, but she could be a handful.

The lights on stage shifted color, the now familiar tones of blue and purple pulsing gently, and Atem stood straighter.

By the time the King stepped on stage, a crowd had grown again onto the dance floor. While it was peppered with the darker-clad people from before, Atem was glad to see the brightly-colored glow sticks that marked the King’s supporters. The King was clad in his own of course, the neon bright against his darker clothing.

Though it wasn’t his usual gathering or night, the King still put on his best performance as always, dancing to the beat and putting in his flare with the lights and beat drops.

The dance crowd wasn’t quite as enthusiastic for his music as he was used to seeing, but the King’s supporters did their best. It was nice to see people from a different mob still enjoying the music, though at a much more subdued pace. As usual, Atem could never bring himself to join the dance floor, but he tried to show his support as best as he could, even cheering and clapping when the King played his finale and left the stage.

With the set over, Atem tossed back the last of his drink, intent on heading home and reveling in the fact that he had managed to catch a glimpse of the King in a slightly different setting than normal.

But a slim hand suddenly grabbed his elbow and yanked him off the bar stool.

Atem sputtered and swung his hands out to balance himself, but barely took more than two steps when the hand was tugging again and dragging him into the shadows near the backstage door.

“Will you unhand me?! - “ Atem cursed, rounding on whomever was handling him so roughly, but a glimpse of wild violet hair made the rest of his words die out.

Atem let himself be dragged backstage by the King, the man hardly even looking his way as he led Atem by the elbow stumbling deeper into the back of the club. The DJ waved off a tall, boisterous blonde who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the two of them as they passed, Atem getting a bare glimpse of a burning blush on the King’s cheeks before he was all but thrown into a back room.

Atem spun in place by the force of the movement, getting a wild look at a tiny room with nothing much but a couch and wall-length mirror in one corner, when he was beset upon by pale hands and violet eyes.

The DJ pushed him against the nearest wall, and Atem had the passing realization that oh, they’re the same height when lips pressed against his own, and Atem didn’t think again.

It took him a few moments to reciprocate, stunned into blankness, but the hesitation from the DJ started to become noticeable in the kiss the longer Atem stood still, so he finally pushed through his shock and began kissing back.

At his returned kiss the DJ all but melted into Atem’s arms, and he found he suddenly had to help the other stand, wrapping his arms around his back and hanging onto one of his belts to support his weight. The King moaned into his mouth at the sensation, and Atem nearly lost it then and there.

The kisses started lightening up, the building heat fading, and while Atem chased the sensation he had to eventually relent when the King pulled away fully.

“I- I’m so sorry, I -” the King started stuttering, blushing across his nose and all the way to his ears. Atem found it charming. “I don’t - I don’t do this, I never do this, like, bring someone backstage and just kiss them without permission, I’m  _ so  _ sorry - “

“Don’t be.” Atem blurted out, and the King blinked at him, before blushing brighter, which Atem didn’t think was possible.

“Ah - oh - kay, but like… I’m still sorry. I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to talk to me, but every time I’ve tried to find you after my shows, you just disappear like smoke, how do you even do that? Nobody even knew who you were, every time I asked someone if they’d seen you they couldn’t be sure. I’ve been beating myself up that I never gave you my number that time you bought my album but I was still in work mode and - “

“Woah, woah wait, slow down.” Atem said, shaking his head at the sudden waterfall of words from the DJ. “You’ve been trying to talk to me?”

“Well, yeah.” The DJ blinked. “I’ve wanted to find out who you were since like, the first time you showed up at my sets.”

Atem floundered. “But - how?”

The DJ grinned. “Well, you kind of stood out, keeping to yourself at the bar. And there’s no way I’d forget that hairstyle, right?” He flicked his eyes back up to Atem’s bangs, and Atem mimicked the motion.

“But when I bought the album…” Atem said weakly.

The King groaned, flopping into Atem’s embrace with his head against his shoulder. “I knoooow, I just - I was still in work mode, okay? Gotta sell my music and be friendly. I didn’t want to seem too forward and suddenly give you my number out of the blue, and I thought I could just find you again but I never could freaking find you! How do you do that? Do you just up and take off as soon as my set is done or something?!”

Atem chuckled, a little ashamed. He actually did usually do just that, too nervous to stick around the crowd.

Before he could try to explain himself though the King pulled back and looked him in the eye, the words melting off his tongue and back down his throat.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. I have you here, and that’s all that matters.” He said, and Atem couldn’t do more than flutter his eyes closed helplessly when the King pressed his lips back against his own.

It was cliche, but Atem found himself thinking they were the softest things he’d ever felt, the King’s lips sliding against his like velvet. His nose pressing against the King’s cheek, he found him smelling like sweat and small trace amounts of makeup, and when they pulled back to breathe he could easily see the thick eyeliner that made the DJ’s eyes stand out even more than normal.

The gentle kissing quickly turned more heated, and Atem’s legs quaked when the King pressed his body flush against Atem’s own, and he fancied that he could feel the outline of something hard pressing against his hip.

That fancy turned out to be real when he shifted and the King moaned, the hard press throbbing at the pressure. It sent fire racing down his spine, and he gripped the King’s belts harder until the studs bit into his palms.

“God, you look so good tonight.” The King praised between kisses, and Atem was glad his dark complexion made it harder to tell he was blushing. “I mean, you always look good, but, wow…” 

Atem silently thanked Mana for pushing for him to wear some of his more outrageous clothing, tighter pants but a bit more flowing, lighter top that showed off his collarbones and dark skin, and with gold jewelry dripping off his ears and collar and fingers to top it off.

This very top was pushed aside easily as the King broke the kiss and started mouthing down his jaw and neck, Atem’s breath hitching as he felt the warm metal of his collar shift and plush lips press against his collarbone. 

He dared to tug the King ever closer and grind their hips together, and was rewarded with a shuddering groan that made his blood throb in his veins.

“Okay - okay. We just - “ The King started, lips rosy from their kissing and his worshipping, but he broke off into another, open-mouthed moan when Atem rolled his hips against the DJ’s again.

The King pressed a quivering hand against Atem’s shoulder, and he reluctantly let up on the pressure. The DJ looked him square in the eye then, and Atem’s mouth watered at the sight before him. 

The King was a marvel to behold, rosy cheeks and glossy eyes that sparkled despite the unflattering light of the single meager lightbulb of the room. He was breathing heavily, and Atem’s chest swelled at the thought that he was breathless because of him.

“Look - I just - I need to know. Do you want this? Cause I’m not gonna stop once we get started because, gods, I’ve wanted to climb you like a tree since the first time I saw you.” The King said, and Atem couldn’t help but chuckle in awe. “No, seriously, I’m glad I was behind the DJ stand the whole night tonight because otherwise I’m sure the whole club could have seen my boner from on stage, you have  _ no _ idea.”

Atem could only shake his head, flattered and amused, but cut off into a moan when the King ran his fingers into his hair and gripped, forcing him to refocus on him.

“Listen - I need - I won’t do anything without your consent. I’ve already done bad enough as is forcing you back here, but if I’m making you uncomfortable - “

“Yes.” Atem cut in, and struggled to form words when he saw the King’s brows knit together in worry. “No, I mean - Yes, yes I want this. Oh gods, do I want this. You. I want you.”

Atem sighed when he saw the King’s face light up, and smoothed a hand up the King’s back when he leaned back in for more kisses, less hurried and more sensual.

Their lips dragged together, Atem’s breath hitching when the King’s tongue flicked out to taste him. He shyly opened his mouth in acceptance, and gave a full body shiver at the breathless hum the King gave when their tongues met.

There was no battle, just a gentle caress as their tongues and lips glided over another in sweet moments, taking time to breathe but both still breathless with excitement and anticipation. Atem could feel the King’s heart thudding in his chest pressed against his own, and it thrilled him to know that the DJ was just as excited as he was.

Eventually their kisses did turn more heated, less patient. Worries set aside the King was pressing forward, one hand at the back of Atem’s head and the other squeezing and rubbing at his hip possessively.

Atem let out a gasp that the DJ eagerly swallowed when the King rolled his hips forward inquisitively, but had to squeeze a hand in between them to rearrange his erection so the two would line up properly. His cheeks burned at the knowing chuckle the King gave.

At the next roll of hips their cocks rubbed together perfectly, and they moaned in unison, Atem quivering. It had been so long since he’d felt the press of another against him, and oh gods did it feel so sweet.

He would have been perfectly content to just stand there rutting against each other till they reached completion, blissed to even get this much, but the DJ had other plans it seemed when his fingers began plucking at the button of Atem’s tight pants. 

“Ah - wait - “ Atem broke off from their kiss, voice weak with over-stimulation, and the fingers paused but did not remove themselves.

“This okay?” The King asked, voice rough and lips still tickling Atem’s own. “I - sorry, I just really - I really need you. I want you to fuck me, is that okay?”

Atem squeezed his eyes shut at the crack of fire that laced through him at that request, his legs shivering as he attempted desperately to keep himself from blowing off early.

“Oh gods…” he whispered, swallowing dryly. He could only manage a nod after a few breaths collecting himself, and he let out a small whine when the King’s lips pressed eagerly against his own again.

The King started tugging at him, fingers in his waistband and gripped tightly in his hair, and Atem could only follow helplessly. He allowed himself to be led blindly until the King suddenly pulled away and dropped down, Atem’s eyes opening in shock.

The King had tugged them back into the tiny couch, and was sprawled out under him, slender legs open and tank top rumpled and lifted enough that Atem could see his belly button.

Atem swayed, leaning forward suddenly to arc over the King and grip the back of the couch with white knuckles, basking in the breathless gasp and wide, glittering eyes the King gave him at the motion. The fingers were back at his pants button once again, gloves gone and digits fumbling and plucking while the King’s other hand was ripping at his own multitude of belt buckles impatiently.

Atem pulled a hand back to gently help the King’s own, undoing his pants and shivering when the King started yanking at the waistband, tugging both his pants and briefs down over his hips enough for the tip of his dick to poke free.

The King paused to run fingers over the ridge of his hipbone, following the line that led to his groin almost as if mesmerized by the sight, and it made Atem’s ego swell just the littlest bit at the hunger he saw in the DJ’s eyes.

As if energized, the King pulled back his hand and yanked down his own skinny jeans and briefs, struggling and cussing under his breath as he had to wriggle out of them. Eventually they were scrunched around his thighs, bare ass on the couch while his dick stood at attention, already oozing pre from the tip.

Atem couldn’t draw his eyes away from the sight. He certainly hadn’t anticipated this happening when he raced to the club that night, but the way the King was looking up at him, color rosy on his cheeks and eyes dark with lust… Atem found himself praising every god he knew when the King gently pressed his palm against his half-clothed cock.

“Ah…” Atem buckled slightly, hips twitching as the King slipped fingers into his waistband and tugged down a little more, just until Atem’s cock and balls were free.

The King slid his smooth, warm palm against Atem’s dick, pleasure pulsing in Atem’s stomach at the sensation when the touch was just as quickly withdrawn.

“Here, wait - “ The King muttered, mumbling, and started wriggling around on the couch again, and it took Atem a moment to clear his mind enough to realize the DJ was trying to reach into the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

The King finally managed to free his wallet from its confines without flourish, and snapped it open, rifling through it.

“Ah, fuck - really?!” He suddenly cussed, pulling a small packet from his wallet. “Of all times - please tell me you have a condom, please.” he pleaded, looking up at Atem almost desperately through his dark lashes.

“Wha-? Oh! -” Atem stood upright, reaching behind himself to his own back pocket to tug his wallet out. He honestly couldn’t quite remember if he had one himself, but he did vaguely remember tucking one in some months ago…

Atem breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled the small foil packet out, and let out a surprised chuckle when it was suddenly yanked out of his fingers. As he set about putting his wallet back, he heard the telltale rip of foil, and eager hands were suddenly back on his dick.

“I love you so much right now.” The DJ said, and Atem’s heart lurched at the words. Sure, he knew they were meant jokingly, but for the words to come from his crush…

Cool latex was pressed against the tip of his cock, and he gasped and lurched over at the sudden sensation as the DJ rolled the condom onto his cock without preamble. Once it was snug against his skin, the hands were pulled back, and against his closed eyelids he heard the sound of another foil packet ripping open, some light liquid squelching, then softly… a gasp.

Atem opened his eyes to the overwhelming sight of the DJ fingering himself, legs lifted up as far and wide as the skinny jeans would allow, lube-slicked fingers dipping inside himself and stretching himself open. The King’s eyes had fluttered shut, mouth open with quiet gasps and moans slipping out. Atem gripped the back of the couch tightly, his cock giving a hard throb.

“Fuck…” He whispered under his breath, but the DJ heard him, eyes opening to meet his worshiping gaze before looking away bashfully. The King bit his lip, but audible huffs and breaths still were heard through his nose.

It didn’t take long before the DJ appeared to get impatient, and tugged his fingers out from inside himself. He grabbed the lube packet from where it had been discarded beside himself on the couch, and squeezed the last of it onto his clean hand, which he promptly wrapped around Atem’s cock.

Atem let out a torn gasp at the cold gel, eyes squeezing shut momentarily as the DJ slicked up his latex-covered cock. At first the DJ wasn’t gentle about his motions, but as the gel warmed he started squeezing and stroking Atem’s cock teasingly, and Atem forced his eyes open to see the King grinning cheekily up at him obviously enjoying his reactions.

“How are we going to - “ Atem asked, cutting off into a groan as the King gave a particularly hard squeeze to the head of his cock.

“What? Oh!” The King let go of Atem’s dick, wiping his messy hands on the couch cushions - Atem cringed a little at that - and rolled over, fumbling around under Atem’s body until his ass faced Atem, knees on the cushions and elbows on the back of the couch between Atem’s hands. “Like this, yeah -”

Atem groaned at the sight spread under him. He could see the glisten of lube against the King’s skin, and when the DJ leaned back until his ass pressed against Atem’s hips, he couldn’t help but shudder. His cock was framed perfectly against the DJ’s creamy, pale cheeks, his dick twitching and throbbing hard enough he was sure the King could feel it.

He drew in a deep breath, standing upright for a moment to steady himself, one hand on the DJ’s hips and the other on his cock to line himself up. The head of his cock butted against the King’s entrance, earning an excited gasp from the DJ.

Atem paused, something surfacing in his lust-clouded mind. He leant over a bit once more, casting a weak shadow on the DJ’s back.

“May I ask… what is your name?”

“Wuh - oh!” The King suddenly laughed, body jostling slightly under Atem. “Oh jeese, I can’t believe…” He turned his head, peeking through his golden bangs up at Atem. “My name’s Yugi.”

“Yugi…” Atem murmured, closing his eyes at finally being able to put a proper name to his crush. He would have missed the DJ’s - no, Yugi’s shiver at his name rolling off Atem’s tongue, if his hand hadn’t been on his hip.

“Mnh… and yours, handsome? I wanna know who’s name I’m gonna be screaming.” Yugi grinned, just barely visible over his shoulder, and Atem blushed at the mixed praise and teasing.

“A - Atem.” He managed to stutter.

“Atem…” Yugi practically moaned his name out, making Atem blush more than he thought was possible already. “It’s nice. Suits you well.” 

Atem huffed, torn between blissing at Yugi saying his name, or being frustrated at his blatant teasing. He settled instead for lining his cock back up with Yugi’s entrance, feeling him tense at the sensation, and slowly pressed forward.

It took a moment for the head of his cock to breach Yugi’s entrance, but once it did the lube made for easy going as he slowly slid in the rest of the way. Yugi let out a deep, full-throated moan as he was filled, a shiver rippling from head to toe that Atem felt as Yugi squeezed around him.

Once fully sheathed, Atem took a moment to pause, breathing heavily and willing his spinning head to settle. Yugi was perfection, hot and tight and slick around his cock, more praise tumbling through his mind but his tongue was thankfully glued to the roof of his mouth, lest he embarrass himself further.

Yugi seemed to collect himself faster than Atem did, and soon began rocking back onto Atem’s cock, tugging himself off as far as the wall behind the couch allowed him before pressing deeply back against Atem. Atem watched for a moment, listening to Yugi’s soft gasps, before gripping his hips with both hands and pulling back till just the head of his cock was still inside Yugi.

He felt Yugi tense in anticipation just before he slammed back home, and shivered at the loud cry he ripped out of Yugi.

_“Fuck!!_ ” Yugi swore, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, and that was all the praise Atem needed before picking up the pace. Hips slapping against Yugi’s ass, he set a deep but steady pace, not of mind to go slow and try to draw the moment out.

Yugi sure didn’t seem to mind, and despite trying to muffle himself with his elbow, his glorious gasps and moans and whines were still clear to hear, and each one sent a throb of pleasure streaking down Atem’s spine.

He wanted to hear more, needed more, and leaned over Yugi with one hand propping himself up on the back of the couch for leverage. He heard Yugi’s gasp at the motion, and thrust deep, bouncing the DJ against his hips with a loud slap.

Yugi threw his head back with a borderline scream, hair tickling Atem’s face but he couldn’t care less. To Yugi’s obvious delight he kept up the pace, fingers digging roughly into Yugi’s hip as he slammed into the DJ over and over. Sweat trickled down his temple as he focused on the pleasure Yugi gave him and returning it tenfold.

“Guh - F-fuck, _yes_! You’re so good - ah!” Yugi was somehow managing to fumble out praise between cries, each word rolling pleasure over Atem. While he revelled in it, he found himself determined to make the DJ unable to even form words by the time they were done and spent, so he set out to do just that.

He shifted his stance a little wider, as far as his pants would allow so he could keep steady on his feet, and focused more on driving his cock deep into Yugi. He knew he’d eventually hit the spot that’d unravel his crush into a puddle of pleasure, he just had to find it.

Somehow impossibly in tune with him, Yugi spoke up. “ _Ah_ \- uhn - little - Ah! Little to the right - _mmf_!”

Atem took note, and aimed his next thrust further to the right. Yugi’s whole body jolted.

“Augh - _fuck_ , Atem!!!” Yugi’s exclamation was shrill but wobbly, like it was getting harder for him to control his voice, and he buried his face in the crook of one elbow. Atem was worried for a moment, but then Yugi slipped an arm off the back of the couch and slipped it between his legs, and Atem was delighted when Yugi started stroking his cock viciously.

Content that he was doing a good job, Atem allowed himself to focus a bit more on his own pleasure. Looking down at where they were joined, despite the latex that covered his cock, he moaned at the sight of his dick slipping in and out of Yugi’s reddened rim, how it dragged across his length and squeezed around him so perfectly.

Yugi had long since stopped rocking back into his thrusts, far too gone with pleasure to even put energy into such motion, and allowed himself to be pounded into the couch. Nothing but moans and blissed cries were coming out of the DJ now, and Atem swallowed when he felt Yugi start to squeeze intermittently around his cock.

Knowing that it was getting close to the end, Atem gripped Yugi’s hip ever tighter, still stubbornly aiming for Yugi’s prostate. He let the reigns of control on his own pleasure slip, and felt the hot core boil rapidly to the surface as he huffed for breath.

Yugi was the first to crumble, something he was proud of. Yugi’s cries reached a crescendo, and with a final slurred, muffled cry of Atem’s name he climaxed violently. His whole body went into the orgasm, shivering and jolting as the pulses rolled through him, pulses that Atem could feel every time he clenched down on his cock.

The pleasured wail of his name was Atem’s undoing, and with his own hiss of Yugi’s name he came just after Yugi did, thrusting through his orgasm to prolong it before crushing his hips against Yugi’s ass. He grit his teeth hard, cum pulsing through his cock until he was finally spent. 

Atem stood there in a daze before suddenly Yugi slumped under him, the DJ’s knees apparently finally giving up. The movement caused Atem’s softening dick to slip out of Yugi, and Atem gasped the same time Yugi did, the DJ ending up with his face squashed into the back of the couch.

His legs shaking from exertion, Atem made sure Yugi was stable even with his ass hanging off the edge of the couch before allowing himself to shift and collapse onto the couch beside his crush. 

The two of them sat side by side, silent aside from their heavy breathing as they collected themselves. Atem ran a hand through his hair, sweaty blonde bangs getting stuck in the rest of his mane of red before he looked over to Yugi. Yugi’s nose was smushed to one side, and Atem gently pushed Yugi’s own bangs aside from where they had been stuck to his cheeks, revealing one glittering violet eye staring up at him.

“You made me drool.” Yugi said, accusing with cheeks twitching with a hidden smile, and Atem burst into chuckles.

Eventually Yugi rolled over onto his rear, smile still gently on his face, until he frowned down at his hand. It was a mess of cum, fingers splattered in white that he was attempting to keep cupped in his palm.

“Well, better my hand than the couch I guess.” he huffed, and Atem decided not to remind Yugi they were currently sitting where he had wiped his lube-covered hands earlier.

With a groan Yugi leaned over and groped with his clean hand around the side of the couch, and pulled a tissue box out from somewhere Atem couldn’t see. He promptly set to cleaning his hand and his ass of his own mess, and idly plucked a few extra tissues that he tossed at Atem’s general direction, who fumbled trying to catch them fluttering through the air.

Atem tugged the condom off his spent dick, careful not to make a mess of his own and wrapping the condom up in the used tissues. Yugi suddenly stuck his hand out to Atem in a grabby motion, and Atem blushed as he placed the tissues in Yugi’s hand. He watched as Yugi balled them all up and tossed them towards a corner Atem couldn’t see, where the rustle of a plastic bag told of a trash bin somewhere.

Tucking their dicks back into their pants, Yugi having to do some impressive wriggling to get his skinny jeans back over his own hips, they sat there in silence as they relaxed. Atem sort of wanted to say something, but Yugi looked content, so he decided to just enjoy his company.

A few moments went by, before Yugi spoke. “That was… amazing.” He said, a note of awe in his voice, and Atem flushed at the praise.

“T-thank you. You were… beautiful.” He fumbled, unable to find any other word, and was rewarded with a bright blush across Yugi’s face.

“Shut up, you’re the one with the sexy deep voice. Coulda made me cum with your voice alone, I swear.” He said, looking away bashfully and smacking Atem’s thigh lightly with the back of his hand.

Atem choked a little on words. “Well then - next - next time I’ll be sure to be quieter.”

Yugi rounded on him, one finger pointing threateningly at him. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare or I’ll make you sing before you even get to touch me.” 

They froze for a moment, Atem’s eyes wide and cross-eyed focused on Yugi’s finger, before he started chuckling. Yugi’s lips quivered before he gave in, and the two of them started laughing, bouncing on the couch.

Eventually they spent the last of their meager energy, and Yugi ended up leaning against Atem, his head on his shoulder.

“So, ‘next time’, huh?” He teased, and Atem tensed up.

“Uh - only - only if -”

“Shut up. Of course I want a next time,” Yugi scoffed. “I’d love a thousand next times.”

Atem’s heart throbbed in his chest. “I’d be honored for that chance.”

Yugi chuckled. “You have such a polite, regal way of speaking. Where the heck did you pick that up?” He shook his head a little before sitting upright, placing his hands on his knees and groaning as he forced himself upright.

Atem hovered his hands out when Yugi wobbled on his feet a little, but when he proved steady Atem followed suit, using the couch armrest for leverage. “I’m… not really sure, I think I picked it up from my father, actually. Never really thought about it, nor has it been pointed out before.”

“Huh.” Yugi only said as he stretched, hands pressed against the small of his back as he winced. He shook himself out quickly, and seemed to bounce back to normal, while Atem was still struggling with shaking legs. “C’mon, may as well go face the music.”

“What?” Atem asked, walking up behind Yugi and almost hovering uncertainly.

Yugi turned to him, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the door. “I’m not letting you leave without getting your cell number, and Jou’s holding on to my phone. But I’m warning you - he’s gonna be so fucking smug.” He tsked. “Fucker’s been teasing me about my crush on you for weeks.”

“Crush?” Atem said weakly, and Yugi must have seen something in his expression for his face softened and he placed a hand gently on his cheek.

“Yes, crush, and I’d like it to possibly become something more, if you’ll let me.”

Atem placed a trembling hand over Yugi’s on his cheek, and leaned in to press a kiss against Yugi’s lips.

The radiant smile he got from Yugi made his heart sing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know the kind of music I imagine Yugi making, look up Nitro Fun, along with a smattering of Hyper Potions on Soundcloud!
> 
> And thank you to Shiirojasmine and Ashethehedgehog for being my wonderful proofreaders!
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to leave comments, even if I don't reply often on this site - I read and love every single one! Also feel free to send an ask to my tumblr!


End file.
